


Snow Day

by mosvalsky



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow Day, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosvalsky/pseuds/mosvalsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Morty enjoy the snow at 4 in the morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Fluuufffffff! And it's very low-key rick/morty soooo
> 
> Prompted by darth-buddha on tumblr

“Morty! Morty-”

“Hnn?” Morty said without lifting his head from his pillow, not even to wipe the drool from his mouth.

“Morty, wake up!” He felt a tug on his leg. He was just coherent enough to recognize it as rick. He glanced at the alarm on his side table, “Aw geez, Rick it’s only four in the morning.”

“It’s snowing, Morty!” Rick said, gesturing wildly, “You have to- we have to go enjoy the- the snow, Morty.” He was already fully dressed in snow clothing.

Morty groaned, sitting up and squinting at his overly excited old man in a teenage body grandfather, “C-can’t this wait until later, Rick? I-it’s freezing cold.”

“Have you ever been in the- in the snow at four in the morning? It’s unparallelled. There’s nothing like it, Morty.” Not that he gave him any choice in the matter, as he immediately pulled back Morty’s blankets and tugged him out of bed. He fell with a thud on the floor.“ 

“Ow,” he said, more annoyed than in any pain. Rick tossed a jacket on him, 

“Get dressed and meet me outside.”

Morty heard his door shut and groaned again, making no move to move from the floor. 

~

After pulling on the jacket, some boots, a hat and some gloves, Morty made his way downstairs. He noticed the kitchen light was on, illuminating the otherwise dark house. Curious, he stepped in to see if Rick was there. He didn’t see anyone, but he noticed someone had set some hot water on the stove. Without thinking, he turned the light off and went outside to meet Rick.

As soon as he shut the door behind him, he looked out and saw Rick standing outside the house, looking up at the sky. It was still starry outside, but you could see light on the horizon, foreshadowing the sunrise. It was amazing to Morty that despite Rick’s advanced age (and teenage body), he still had such childlike wonder in him.

“I-it’s…wow, Rick,” was all Morty could say.

Rick just grinned. Morty glanced at him, and noticed a slightly mischievous look on him, but before he could wonder about it, he was caught by a hard snowball in the abdomen. 

“Snowball fight!” Rick declared, already lunging a second snowball at Morty, who narrowly avoided it. Scooping snow off the ground and sculpting it, he intended to hit Rick right in the face. But he missed and got his shoulder. Rick gave a fake yelp of pain, then returned the hit, actually hitting his target of Morty’s face. 

“Ow, cold!” Morty said, rubbing his face with his glove, which didn’t do much good because his gloves were cold. With a grin and a glare, he made the biggest snowball he could and lobbed it straight at Rick. It cascaded magnificently, falling apart into powder as it collided. 

“You’re gonna pay for that!” 

The game lasted several minutes, the sounds of laughter and fallen snowballs being the only things to break the silence of the morning. Eventually, the two fell back tired into the snow, lying there comfortable in the cold. “Thanks for getting me up, Rick,” Morty said quietly.

“Told you it was worth it,” replied Rick. He looked over at his grandson, who was smiling contently. “There’s a suprise for you inside,” he said, gauging Morty’s reaction.

His face lit up, “r-really?”

“Yeah, come on.” He sat up and wiped the snow off him, then tugged Morty up by the arm. He put his arm around Morty’s shoulder and walked them back inside.

Morty never really realized how great the height difference was between him and Rick was so great until he became Tiny Rick and he realized he could lean his head on his shoulder. It was something he could never do before, and something he never realized he wanted to do so bad until he did. Paired against the cold, it felt warm and wonderful. Just perfect.

As soon as they got back inside, Morty took off his gloves, “It’s so much w-warmer in here,” he noted offhandedly.

Rick grunted in response.

“S-so what’s the suprise?” Morty asked curiously. 

“You’ll see,” Rick answered, leading them into the kitchen. “Weird,” he muttered, flicking the light switch, “I thought I-I left the light on.”

“Hah, th-that is weird.” 

Separating himself from Morty, Rick pulled the water from the stove, took off his gloves and checked its temperature with his hand, and poured the contents into two mugs he had set aside. “Check it out, Morty,” he said, handing him a mug, “Perfect hot chocolate!” He took a sip from his own cup and grinned at his grandson. 

“So you wanna- wanna watch TV until the sun comes up?” Rick asked as he watched Morty happily take a drink.

“Yeah, Rick.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is mortini-daycare.tumblr.com if you wanna chat or request a fic or smth! :)


End file.
